


Newfound enthusiasm

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A good thing.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Newfound enthusiasm

Our tale begins in Percy and Oliver Weasley's house, their son Lucas is home for the holidays and they're talking about Quidditch yet again.

Lucas said, "Dad, I'm loving your enthusiasm about my matches lately."

Oliver added, "Yeah, Perce; it's very out of character for you."

Percy smiled. "I just want to support our son with what he loves, Olly."

Lucas grinned. "Well, it's certainly a nice change of pace. This newfound enthusiasm is definitely better than your moaning about how dangerous the sport is all the time."

Percy stated, "Oh, I still hold that belief. It's a highly dangerous sport, Luke."

Oliver sighed. "Way to go, now he won't shut up about it again."

Lucas muttered, "Sorry, dad..."


End file.
